


Tighten Up

by ziam_palik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Teasing, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziam_palik/pseuds/ziam_palik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn gets his tongue pierced and teases the hell out of Liam with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighten Up

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my boo, Isabel. 
> 
> The title is honestly just the name of the song I was listening to, so holla at any Black Keys fans.

Zayn wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but one minute he was joking around with Louis and the next he was sitting in the all too familiar tattoo chair. Normally he would have had a needle etching ink into his skin, but that wasn’t how things went down that day. Instead, he walked out with a metal barbell piercing through his tongue. Louis kept howling with laughter, amused at just how swollen his tongue was, and how horribly difficult it was to talk. Zayn would just shoot death glares his way, in hopes he would actually shut up for once in his life, but really, who was he kidding, this was _Louis._

  
The only thing that really made it worth it was Liam’s reaction. The way his eyes grew dark with unspoken lust the first time Zayn peeked that little metal ball out between his full lips, dragging it across his bottom lip in a way that was seductive, but he hadn’t really meant for it to be. He just so happened to look up at Liam at that moment, who couldn’t tear his gaze away from his lips, (and fuck if Liam didn’t go extra hard on his ass that night.)

  
It was then he knew he had something on his boyfriend, a way to tease him that was new and different, and there was nothing Liam could really do about it, because for six whole weeks, his mouth was completely off limits. He would make sure to show that peek of metal, to draw attention to his mouth in every way humanly possible. He would watch Liam’s jaw tense; his fingers curl into his palms in tight fists, and admire the darkness that would creep into those chocolate brown eyes. What was usually so warm and comforting would grow dark and dangerous, and Zayn couldn’t even put into words how much that thrilled him. How his boyfriend could switch so easily from sweet words and gentle touches, to rough gripping and bruising kisses.

  
The excitement of finding ways to tease Liam never wore off, and the perfect opportunity presented itself in the form of a cherry popsicle. They still had two weeks left before he could actually put his new toy to good use, and maybe it was cruel to do this, but he honestly couldn’t stop himself.

  
Liam was stretched out across the couch, x-box controller settled on his stomach and one arm tucked behind his head as he watched a movie on Netflix; Zayn really couldn’t tell you which one it was, because his attentions were completely focused on Liam. He had found his way to the kitchen looking for a snack, and couldn’t help the devious smirk that tugged at his lips when his eyes landed on the box of popsicles settled in the door of the freezer. He plucked one out of the box and pushed the white wrapper down, tossing it in the trash as he walked back to the living room.

  
He dropped down on the opposite end of the couch, fixating his gaze on the television, feigning a look of interest as he slowly dragged his tongue up the length of the frozen treat. He could feel the sweetness melting against his tongue, and he had to admit, it actually felt good against his new piercing. A shiver crawled up his spine and he dragged his tongue up the length again, this time letting out a quiet groan of satisfaction. He could feel Liam’s gaze shift, burning into him as he worked his tongue over the desert, treating it with the kind of care he would normally give his boyfriend’s cock. He flattened his tongue against it, the metal digging into the popsicle slightly as he dragged it up and flicked the tip of it over the top of the popsicle.

  
It was then he chanced a glance over at Liam, his lips stained red and icy, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth as he really drank him in. Liam’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes dark and narrowed on the sweet treat in Zayn’s hand, an obvious bulge having formed in his sweatpants, and for a moment, Zayn regretted his choices, because he wanted nothing more to wrap his lips around him and taste that musky sweetness he had grown addicted to over the years.

  
“ _Fucking tease._ ”

  
He doesn’t even try to cover up the laugh that spills past his lips, and he finishes up his popsicle a couple minutes later, leaning forward to set the stick on the table before climbing over his boyfriend’s body. “I hadn’t realized you were watching,” he purred in his ear, letting his cool tongue dart out and lick along the outer shell, before following it down to his ear lobe. He teasingly bit at it, before scraping his teeth along his jaw. “Was thinking of your cock the whole time, how I can’t wait to get my mouth on you again…make you fall apart. You’re so fucking pretty when you fall apart, Li.”

  
He could hear the way Liam’s breath hitched, the soft panting that pulled from those sweet, parted lips. He slipped one hand down his body, fingertips brushing over the soft fabric of Liam’s Henley, before they were pushing up underneath, pressing his palm flush against his warm skin. ‘You’re dying for it, aren’t you? Want to feel all the ways I can make you come undone, how my little studded tongue is going to feel pressed against your shaft…bet you think about it grazing over your slit, pressing into it ever so slightly just to fucking tease you…”

  
His fingers pulled at the drawstring on his sweatpants, before his hand was slipping inside. Liam was already rock hard for him, and god he loved that. He had never found so much pleasure in making someone want him this much. He trailed his fingers down his shaft before wrapping them loosely around him. He started off slow, stroking him lightly, just to keep him on edge while his lips and teeth worked along the curve of his neck, tongue darting out to trace the edges of his favorite birthmark. Without warning his grip tightened and his hand started to pump over him with more speed, giving slight twists of his wrist, brushing the pad of his thumb over the leaking tip, smearing his slick all over his cock, using it as lube and granting him some wet friction.

  
The sounds that spilled past Liam were so fucking beautiful, and he wanted to capture every single one with his mouth, drink them up and let them course through his body until he was completely drunk on him. He could feel him getting close, his lover’s hips rocking up off the couch to meet the movements of his hand, fucking his cock into his tight fist. “Come for me, Li...” he whispered in his ear as his hand pumped over him furiously, and that was all it took to send him over the edge.

  
“ _Zayn…_ ”

  
A beat later, warmth was coating his hand as Liam came hard inside of his sweatpants, damp spots showing through the light grey fabric, and Zayn couldn’t even stop himself from dipping his head down and sucking at his come through them, feeling his taste dance across his tongue and overwhelm his senses. “Such a dirty boy, messing inside of your pants,” he teased with a cheeky grin as he pulled back and slowly withdrew his hand, smearing his come along his lover’s skin, simply because he could. He brought his fingers up to Liam’s lips and pushed them inside of his mouth, making him taste himself. Liam was so desperate for it too, his eyes slipping shut and a strangled groan sounding from the back of his throat as he sucked on his digits, making sure they were completely clean by the time Zayn pulled them away.

  
~~~~~~~~~

  
The next two weeks had seemingly flown by, and in that time Zayn had formulated exactly what he wanted to do to Liam. He was going to make sure this was worth the wait, for both of them really. He walked into their room and saw Liam still laid out in bed, he was awake now though, a sleepy look on his face as he looked up at Zayn.

  
“ _Mornin, Zee._ ”

  
Zayn smiled softly at him, it was so deceivingly sweet considering what he was planning to do it him in the next five minutes. He pressed a knee to their mattress as he leaned over and captured those familiar lips in a soft kiss, humming against them before slowly pulling back. He cupped his cheek lightly and brushed his thumb across his cheekbone, tracing the curve before stepping away from the bed, a towel still wrapping around his slim waist as he walked across the room.

  
He pulled open a drawer and fished around inside of it for a moment, fingers gliding over a set of handcuffs they had bought, but haven’t bothered to put to good use yet. He hooked a finger under them and pulled them out, a smirk working it’s way onto his face as he turned back towards the bed, a glint lighting up his warm cognac tinted eyes. “I’ve been putting a lot of thought into this, Liam…how this would play out. If I would just drop down on my knees for you and let you brutalize my mouth…” he trailed off, catching the way his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple bobbed forcibly, knowing he had his full attention.

  
“It was tempting, I gotta say, might have even curled my fingers around my own cock thinking about it..how sexy you are when you take control and fuck into my mouth without abandon…but then I remembered we had these,” he said slyly, holding up the handcuffs and twirling them around his finger before climbing up onto the bed. “And I couldn’t help but think of how fucking sexy you would look, all restrained and begging for me to let you come, pushing you to the edge over and over until you’re a whimpering fucking mess for my mouth. I want you desperate for it, Lee. Can you do that, baby?”

  
Liam was all too eager as he nodded; his eyes wide as he looked up at his boyfriend, and fuck, that startled, confused puppy look was hotter than it really should be. How could he manage to look so innocent, a hint of vulnerability shinning through? It only made Zayn want this more. He straddled Liam’s hips and smoothed his hands up his bare chest, before catching one of his wrists, curling the metal around it until it clicked into place, not too tightly, but enough to press into his skin. He drew up his other arm and connected his wrists together, pushing them up over his head until they were flush against the pillow. He scrapped his nails down the length of his arm, stimulating the sensitive skin underneath, watching him squirm from the touch.

  
He dipped his head down to capture one of his nipples in with his teeth, biting down and tugging roughly, before moving down his body, pushing Liam’s legs apart so he could settle between them. He looked up at Liam, meting his gaze for a moment before dropping his head down, pressing a light kiss to the head of his cock through his boxers. He began to mouth him through the fabric, moving down along his shaft until he was at the base. He moved back up with slow open mouthed kisses, and then he was wrapping his lips around the head, sucking harshly through his boxers until they were completely soaked and clinging to him. He could taste the faint traces of his pre-come seeping through, and he couldn’t he couldn’t even stop his hips from rutting against the mattress.

  
His fingers finally curled into the waistband of his boxer briefs, tugging them down slowly, dragging the cotton against his throbbing cock experimentally. Liam’s hips were jerking up off the bed, strangled noises tearing from the back of his throat. He had him exactly where he wanted him, but it was better than he could have imagined. He pulled them down off his legs and tossed them aside, the offending piece of clothing barely an afterthought, his towel quickly following.

  
Liam’s cock was now resting heavily against his belly, a strand of pre-come dripping from his tip and connecting with his skin, making Zayn’s mouth water with an intense hunger that nearly consumed him. He surged forward and captured his cock with his mouth, tongue swiping over his skin to lick up his slick before his lips were closing around his cock, sucking eagerly on the head, his tongue just lightly grazing over his sensitive foreskin, teasing it relentlessly, until Liam was panting and begging for more. Zayn’s name falling from his lips over and over like it was a prayer, and he was waiting for some sort of blessed miracle.

  
He pulled off a moment later, letting the barbell graze along his slit, and the sound that tore from Liam’s throat was intoxicating, going straight to Zayn’s cock. He wrapped his fingers around him tightly and stroked him a few times, hand sliding up his shaft and pulling his cock back so that he could press his tongue to the base of the underside of his cock. He slowly drew the wet muscle up, his stud stimulating that thick vein that lay there , his hand pulling away once he was at the tip, lips wrapping around him once more. Instead of teasing him with his tongue though, he pushed his head down, taking him deep into his mouth. He felt the head press against his throat, and he let out a low moan, sending subtle vibrations throughout his lover’s cock.

  
He bobbed his head up and down a few times, getting his cock nice and slick, letting him enjoy the new addition to his tongue, and how the warm metal felt as it pressed against him, pushing Liam to the edge. Just as he was sure he was going to come he pulled back, and he knew his timing was right by the loud cry of anguish that ripped from Liam’s throat. “You didn’t think it was going to be that easy, did you,” he teased, his breath hot against the flushed head of his cock.

  
He moved his head down between his legs more, his hands slipping up underneath Liam’s thighs, pushing them up towards his chest to expose his tight little hole. It wasn’t often he actually fucked Liam, and he was okay with that, because he loved the way his boyfriend could throw his tiny body around and completely dominate him. One thing he always loved though was burying his tongue inside of him, getting to feel him in such an intimate way. This wasn’t going to be sweet and tender though, he was determined to absolutely wreck his boyfriend.

  
He spit on his hole, watching the muscle twitch and flex from the heat, sucking the saliva greedily inside of him. He stiffened his tongue and dragged the metal across his puckered ridges before pressing the tip inside of him, the muscle clenching and then giving way to the intrusion. It never ceased to amaze him how fucking tight he always was, and it made his cock ache that much more. He fucked his tongue in and out of him with a speed that gave way to just how badly he wanted this. Liam’s body was a trembling mess, sweat breaking out across his skin, making his body glisten from the strain of not coming.

  
Once his hole was slicked up with his spit to his satisfaction, he was pulling back and pushing a finger inside of him, his wrist twisting slightly as the tip curved, his arm jerking forward roughly to nudge against his prostate, before pulling back and adding a second finger. The two digits slammed forward without any warning, forcing a cry from Liam. Zayn’s fingers scissored as he worked them in and out of his tight hole furiously, his head dipping back down to capture his leaking cock in his mouth once more. He bobbed up and down greedily, his tongue lavishing his cock as best he could as his mouth moved with a speed that was almost inhuman.

  
This time as Liam’s back arched and breathy groans spilled from his swollen and bitten raw lips; as his muscles tensed and his body trembled, he didn’t stop. He kept going until he was falling apart, filling his mouth up with hot spurts of come. He swallowed down every drop greedily, his fingers buried deep inside of his boyfriend, curled and pressing against his prostate, milking him for everything he had. He rubbed the tips relentlessly against his sweet spot, until he was practically sobbing for him to stop, because it was all too much. Zayn complied, pulling the digits out of him slowly, letting him feel them rub against his walls before slipping out.

  
He pulled his head back, letting his cock fall from his mouth with a wet pop, a smug look twisted into his features as he moved up his body. He didn’t stop to kiss him though, because while Liam had come, Zayn wasn’t completely done with him yet. He straddled his waist and gripped the base of his cock, pressing the tip against the seam of his lips. “Open up, baby,” he cooed, and Liam was so compliant, lips parting and accepting his thick length into his hungry little mouth.

  
One hand gripped onto the headboard, a low groan sounding from the back of Zayn’s throat as he rolled his hips forward, burying his cock inside of his boyfriend’s mouth. He stilled for a moment, and then he was pistoning his hips back and forth roughly, his balls smacking against Liam’s chin with every thrust. The wet sounds of Liam’s mouth, coupled with the skin slapping and the steady strand of courses that spilled from Zayn’s lips filled the room, and it didn’t take long for Zayn to hit his peak, pulling out just in time to finish on Liam’s pretty little face. He painted his cheeks and forehead with come, dragging his cock across his lips to wipe any of the remaining drops on them, treating it like it was a fucking lip gloss, and those lips just had to be slick with it.

  
He dropped his head down to the mattress, his breathing uneven and heavy, a permanent grin etched onto his face. “I was right, you know,” he finally breathed after a few moments of trying to calm his racing heart. “You look fucking _gorgeous_ when you’re falling apart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
